Ichigo-The Primera Espada
by Hitsu990
Summary: What happens when Ichigo isn't a shinigami? But a Vasto Lorde! Aizen finds him. What will happen now? OC, no mary-sue(I hope). Pairing undecided. I do not own bleach.


A hollow cried as it was being eaten. All there was heard was sounds of skin being bit away.

A certain hollow or should I say,a certain Vasto Lorde, was currently eating a poor adjucas. It had long orange hair which reached down to its waist. (It looks like Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form).

"Such a nice meal..."It growled. The Vasto Lorde, now identified as Ichigo, looked up. Thinking back what happened when he first landed here.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo's POV_

_I yawned,stretching my arms. I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Aged 14. There's this kiddo, who's 16, in my 's name is Kuro Shiruokusi. He's very weird, always looking back and forth when in class, sometimes paling and mumbling to himself._

_I went to school, went home after that._

_"Such a boring day..." I yawned._

_Something pushed me. I was pushed to the road. Cars screeched. The next thing I know it , I was in this grey place. It looked like a dessert._

_'Welcome to our new home,Brother.'_

_I jumped. "Who are you?" I said out loud._

_'... I have no name. And there's no need to shout, Just think what you want to say.'It seemed to snarl._

_'What are you?'_

_'I am a hollow. A hollow is a thing with no heart. And somehow I ended up in you. May I explain about shinigamis,souls and hollows?' It somewhat asked politely._

_'Err...sure...'_

_(there will be a long explanation...Skip if you want.)_

_'Shinigamis are people who wear black robes. They have a katana but to them, it is a zanpakuto. Zanpukutos have a sprit. We have one too, but he shall not tell you his name till needed. Shinigamis hunt down we hollows and send souls to Soul Society. You claim it as heaven. Soul Society is a place for souls to go. You think heaven is peaceful, a place where you can do almost anything and have things like angels blah blah blah. In fact, if you are unlucky,it can become hell for you. Inuzuri is one of the places. From around District 50 and above, you will have no food,no water, fights happening bullies looking for food etc...Souls,or ghost are people who have died. They will have a chain of fate, which is on their chest. Should this chain be broken, you might become a hollow. For you, you are a special case. You are a hollow yet you are still in charge. Shinigamis do something called a Konso. Oh! I forgotten about Seireitei! Seireitei is a place for Shinigamis. The Gotei 13 keeps Soul Society and the Human world balanced. There are 13 captains. The first one being Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. He is the sou-taichou or captain commander. He is powerful and I recommend you not to fight a man with a long white beard with a stick. Now,on to hollows. You are in Hueco Mundo, a place for hollows. In Hueco Mundo, there are ordinary hollows,Menos Grande, adjucas and Vasto Lordes. I shall not explain about ordinary hollows. Shinigamis say that a Menos Grande is formed when lots of hollows gather together. In fact, it is when hollows eat each other. You need to be a fuku-taichou level to defeat one. Now, when a powerful hollow becomes a Menos grande, it continues to eats other Menos Grande. It eats till it becomes an adjucas. A Vasto Lorde is formed from an adjucas. There are very few Vasto Lorde, and I suggest run away ASAP we met one.'_

_Ichigo suddenly felt the urge to eat something. He had understood all that stuff._

_'Let's go hunt for hollows to eat and we shall slowly turn into a Vasto Lorde!' The hollow laughed as Ichigo went to search.'_

_Flashback end_

**Nobody's POV**

The Vasto Lorde ran through the dessert. It licked it's lips, searching for a hollow . Ichigo sighed. When is there anything nice to do?

Meanwhile in the Human World...

"Give me that sword, Shinigami."

"My name is not Shinigami, it's Rukia Kuchiki."

"I am...Kuro Shiruokusi."

Rukia plunged the sword his heart.

Time skip to the Soul Society Arc(When Auzen betrays Socl Society.)

**Kuro's POV**

I am Kuro Shiruokusi. After gaining Shinigami's powers, I hunted for hollows. I was once an easily frightened kid. But all of that changed. Urahara taught me how to use my zanpakuto. My zanpakuto name is Ethereal Waterfall. It is in its consent released looks like a normal katana. But it's deadly. I can manipulate water and run on it too. As long as I keep running. Rukia has been arrested to Soul Society for giving Shinigami powers illegally. Now I'm at the hill looking at this nerdy captain, Aizen. And to think he stopped my bankai! It name stays the same. But the pressure of the water increases. If there is water nearby, your dead. One hit from my water can kill you. I can always inject poison to it though...

Now Aizen and his freaky looking guy and that blind dude were going up to what? Hueco Mundo?

"I'll get you for this, Aizen!" I snarled to myself as the portal closed.

**Hueco Mundo.**

**Ichigo's POV**

The hollows froze at the immense reiatsu walking to them. The infamous Vasto Lorde, Ichigo, walk forward. With all the hollows running away, what can he eat?

His stomach grumbled. "So hungry..."

"I can offer you food." A human-like voice said calmly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Black robes, a katana, a captain's haori.

A Shinigami!

'Oi. He's a captain right?' Shiro said.

Over the months, he had grew used to him. He even gave him a name. Shiro. Now there was also an old man joining him. My zanpakuto. He's Zangetsu. But I didn't want to call him out.

'Yeah.'

"Why are you Shinigamis here?'I growled.

"Aizen-taichou, I don't think we are Shinigami anymore, ya'know?"Gin said.

"I have the Hoguku." Aizen said. "I can make you even more powerful then you are now. Join me and my Espada, and you shall gain this power."

Ichigo thought about it for a while, before saying," I accept."

I followed Aizen to this white castle called Las Noches.

"Now, let's see your true form." Aizen said as he pressed the Hoguku against my forehead.

**Nobody's POV**

There was a blinding light. When it cleared, Ichigo stepped out. His left side of the face was covered with half of his mask. His orange hair is now short. Hanging on his waist was a katana. but Ichigo knew it was Zangetsu. For some odd reason, Ichigo knew how to hold a katana, zangetsu's abilities.

"You shall my Primera Espada.(A/N I'm throwing Yammy out. So now Stark will be the 2nd espada.)" Aizen said. "This arrancar shall show you around Las Noches and also lead you to your room."

I followed the arrancar around. 'Wow, this place is quite big.'

Two days later

"Fight me, Ichigo!" A teal-haired Espada shouted.

"Shut up, Mr Grimmkitty!" Ichigo replied. The 7th Espada paled. Grimmkitty?!

"I'll show you what's Grimmkitty!" Grimmjow pounced on Ichigo, creating a wrestling match.

"Stop it. Aizen-sama requires us for a meeting." Ulquiorra said.

"Again?" Ichigo groaned. The trio made their way to the meeting room.

In the meeting room, only 7 Espadas were present.

The orders from Ichigo: Ichigo, Stark, Barragan, Hallibel,Ulquiorra,Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"In the human world, the shinigamis are occupied with the Bountos. We shall have plenty of time to make more arrancars." Aizen said. Gin was standing to his left while Tousen to his right.

"Now,I shall welcome the 8th Espada, Zommari." All heads turned to the figure coming in. Taking his place next to Grimmjow, he sat down.

(After the Bounto Arc-Human World)

Grand Fisher entered the human world. He growled.

"Kuro Shiruokusi, I will get you!"


End file.
